


Much Ado about Nothing

by ihaveauseforyou



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveauseforyou/pseuds/ihaveauseforyou
Summary: The first few days on The Good Hope.





	Much Ado about Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not think that James fits any of the characters of Shakespeare (comedic or tragic) very well, but I think Lorna would find this comparison to be humorous- to her.

The tension was palpable on _The Good Hope_ as she move further and further away from England.   But after the first night at sea, both Lorna and Cholmondeley were moved into the captains quarters as it had windows.  Light being absolutely necessary for seeing the wounds and monitoring infection.  Lorna, glancing at the chemist lying face down on an improvised bed of boxes with a pallet mattress on top, understood the gravity of his injuries.  She therefore refused any type of laudanum or other pain killer- even though Cholmondeley’s medical bag was loaded on board by Robert, supplies could not be replenished until they reached port.  And her pain was becoming more manageable, either that or she was just becoming so used to the pain that it had moved to the recesses of her mind.  The majority of her mind was wondering where James was sleeping, and why they were going to the Azores.

On the second full day at sea, Pearl- wonderful, glorious Pearl- came to help her bathe and change into her nightgown. Although it was only a sponge bath, Lorna felt like a new woman.  The bullet had carved a channel into her arm, but was scabbing over nicely. During the ministrations, although Lorna kept her shift on, she could have sworn that Cholmondeley was watching through his lashes.  Lorna shrugged off the minor irritation at the man, if this small titillation kept him alive, all more the good.  James still needed him.  She did have Pearl hold up a blanket while she changed to the nightgown.

On the third evening, Lorna took a turn about the deck. The fresh air and slight breeze rejuvenating her soul.  Godfrey and Robert joined her to watch the sunset, which brought tears to her eyes.  All the while, she could feel James’ eyes track her movements as she stood with Atticus at the wheel.  Robert was called away first to help with the meal, and Godfrey left soon thereafter.  Turning to lean her back against the railing, Lorna turned her eyes to James, soaking him in.  Still in his hat and overcoat, although the coat had been brushed and cleaned of the worst of the mud and blood.  He had many new scratches on the side of his face, and he was clearly favoring a leg.  But as he looked at her and met her gaze, she sensed a new calm in his demeanor.  She knew he was mad, but his madness did not impair his purpose.  Nor did it affect the running of the ship- even short of crew, Godfrey had told her they were making very good time, and had not been followed.  But then, no one knew they were headed for the Azores.

Lorna turned to watch the waves, after giving James a nod. As she pulled her wrap tighter and moved to return to bed, his voice was suddenly in her ear, startling her.

“Stay.” His had steadied her as she started, and he continued, “You should stay.  The stars will be out soon.”  And he pointed upwards with his gloved hand. 

“I would love to see the stars, James, but I was about to go find myself some supper.”

James grunted and took her hand, “You sit here and will I bring us both some supper.” True to his word, James returned shortly with a large plate of shaved dried beef, hard cheese, biscuits and an orange.  He also brought a bottle of brandy.  Uncorking the bottle with his teeth, he handed the bottle to her, “We will have to forego some of the usual finery.”  Lorna smiled widely at him, and put the bottle to her lips. After taking a long draught, she replied, “I am perfectly happy to eat with my fingers, James, as I doubt that we will use utensils over a fire once we arrive at Nookta.”

James nodded in approval. “You seem happy with your fate, Lorna, even if it does not contain utensils or other such trappings.” Leaning back, James began to peel the orange, handing Lorna a ripe segment.

Accepting the offering, Lorna cocked her head to one side and contemplated his face through the shadows, “I am happy to be alive. I am happy that Robert is unharmed.  And yes, I am happy that you are here and not back in that horrid house, or worse, dead.”

James took a long pull at the brandy, “So you do not wish me dead, even though I got you shot. What do you wish of me?”

Lorna carefully considered the question, shifting to lay back against a coil of rope so that she could look at the stars. She had never seen so many stars.

“Have you read any Shakespeare, James?”

“Some, a lifetime ago. I have found legal tomes to be more beneficial.”

“Ah, well then. I think I would like to be Beatrice to your Benedict….So many stars James.  I did not know that there could be this many stars in the sky.”  Lorna could tell by the narrowing of his eyes that he was not familiar with the work she had referenced.  Good, she thought, it will do the man some good to wonder. 

James sat with her for a while longer, sipping the remainder of the brandy. When he looked down, he noticed that Lorna had fallen asleep with the gentle rocking of the waves.  The night was clear but crisp, so he carefully stood, and removed his great coat.  He placed it gently over her form, and watched as she sighed in her sleep and buried her nose in collar, inhaling his scent.  James felt a stirring in his groin, and a wash of fierce protectiveness.  Picking up the remainder of the food, James quietly made his way to the captain’s quarters.  Moving to her trunk of belongings, he opened the cover.  As he knew there would be, he found volume after volume of the works of Shakespeare.  Flipping through each one, he finally found the work that contained both the names she mentioned.  Taking the book and a candle, James returned to the deck and settled in near Lorna, and began to read:

**SCENE I. Before LEONATO'S house.**

_Enter LEONATO, HERO, and BEATRICE, with a Messenger_.


End file.
